1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a folding articulating missile fin and, more particularly, to a folding articulating missile fin having a fin detent structure simplified by a sliding block, and a guided missile.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, various guided weapons that are launched out of a launch tube, including missiles, are equipped with folding fins, and the folding fins provide a spatial advantage because they are folded on the bodies using detent mechanisms for folding and unfolding the fins.
For example, a spring detent mechanism, which is one of the detent mechanisms for folding fins, fixes fins unfolded from a missile launched out of a launch tube in order to prevent the fins being folded back by using the characteristic whereby compressive force depends on the compressive length of a spring.
Therefore, the spring detent mechanism is generally used for small-sized folding fins.
However, the spring detent mechanism requires an assistant mechanism for converting the compressive force of a spring into the force for fixing fins, which complicates the structure of folding fins and makes design difficult.
In particular, excessive spring force beyond a predetermined level inevitably causes a large shock when the folding fins are operated.